User talk:Gameshowsareforever
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the GSN Live page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Neubauer (Talk) 18:18, November 12, 2012 hi, do you know who hosted the Israeli version of Hot Streak Called Hamesh, Hamesh (5/5)? ( 16:42, January 26, 2013 (UTC)) RE: Meet Gameshowsareforever Hey man, starting fights is the last thing I want to do with you. You are very good with the information and I thank you for it; it's just the lack of the capitalization of first letters in most sentences and not leaving a space in between new sentences that scares. BUT! Luckily, me and my partner as it were, BDE1982 (Brandon Devers) will be there to fix them should you come around with further information. In the mean time, happy editing! Peace out! -- William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 23:01, January 29, 2013 (UTC) APOLOGIZE, not aplologize The word is APOLOGIZE, not aplologize. If you’re not going to spell correctly, don’t even bother posting on my wall. Good night!—Brandon Devers 02:46, February 1, 2013 (UTC) TOO MANY PICTURES!!!!! Hey buddy, you're uploading too many pictures! Why can't just take it easy for a while. Like in 1-5 hours? Well I'll admit I may have gone "overboard" with the "picture-loading" and I apologize for that in advance, but I want people to about the "merchandising" history of its shows along with the history of the show as well. but I'll take it slow next time( 16:04, February 4, 2013 (UTC)) How long will you keep this up?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 16:06, February 20, 2013 (UTC) I wasn't referring to all the other times (though I would've), I was referring to this time, though I can see that it's done. Thank You.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 16:20, February 20, 2013 (UTC) How did you find pics of the Chuck Woolery Pyramid Pilot and the old Joker's Wild Lever?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 19:28, February 21, 2013 (UTC) How many more Wheel & Jeopardy items will you be uploading?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 20:33, February 25, 2013 (UTC) HEY DUDE! Ever seen & heard of "http://"? Well you should... BECAUSE YOU KEEP ON FORGETTING THEM! SO DON'T FORGET THE "http://"! And furthermore, as for word editing, it's the worst I have ever seen. 1. You cant' put " Read More " on an article, it's naturally there. 2. When doing references, place this symbol "" next to the last sentence or a sentence of your choosing and put the link in question in between. And lastly, some official links (even the ones in the Internet Archive should not always be considered references. SO THERE!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 15:05, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Response to your message: That last part, I didn't say that. You can continue doing that if you want to (and I know you want to).--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 15:34, March 11, 2013 (UTC) It's no secret, I just copy it from another article with that box and paste it to the one that needs it and sort've edit it a bit to fit the article. But I only if the article is large enough for it (I mean has large gameplay info and such).--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 16:19, March 11, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome Now, I also found there was a mobile game for Shop 'til You Drop, and I can't remember the company that made the game. Do you remember the company? Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 02:45, March 5, 2013 (UTC) OK, I found who made the STYD mobile game It's a defunct company in Seattle called Reaxion. I uploaded the link (via the Internet Archive) to the STYD page, so it should help you. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 01:08, March 11, 2013 (UTC)